Lloviendo Afuera
by TeEnAgE-LoLiTa
Summary: Blaine abrió la puerta y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba...Kurt Hummel, el chico de sus sueños, empapado de pies a cabeza, con la ropa pegándosele como segunda piel.    "Estoy todo mojado...¿Puedo pasar?"     BlaineXKurt


**Lloviendo Afuera**

*Toc Toc*

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Blaine desde su cama. Se encontraba en su cuarto en los dormitorios de la Academia Dalton, había una tormenta afuera y siendo fin de semana se extrañó que hubiera alguien más en la escuela.

"¡Soy yo! ¡Ábreme!" contestó una voz familiar desde el otro lado de la puerta

Blaine sonrió al reconocer la voz de Kurt, lentamente camino hacia la puerta y se recargó en ella

"Umm…Disculpa… ¿Quién?" dijo él en tono de broma

" Ja Ja Ja, no es gracioso Blaine ¡Abre la puerta por favor!"

Blaine abrió la puerta y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos miraban, ahí estaba…Kurt Hummel, el chico de sus sueños, parado afuera de su puerta, empapado de pies a cabeza. Su ropa pegada a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

"Estoy todo mojado… ¿Puedo pasar?" suplicó Kurt

La mandíbula de Blaine se vino al piso al ver a Kurt. Se vería tan lindo, parado ahí temblando, con sus adorables mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios… _¡Oh! ¡Como me gustaría tener ESOS labios rosas! …¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! _Esto era malo… su lado pervertido estaba haciéndose notar.

"¿Blaine?" La voz del pequeño soprano lo trajo a la realidad "¿Por favor? ¡Me estoy congelando!"

_Oh no… no me supliques, no con esa voz ¡Sólo lo haces peor!_

"Oh…Sí claro, pasa" dijo mientras abría la puerta dejando que el chico de sus sueños pasara a su cuarto; rápidamente le ofreció una toalla "Toma, la necesitas"

"Gracias. Estaba tomando un paseo cuando comenzó a llover y al parecer dejé mi llave en mi cuarto"

"Parece que no tienes suerte hoy"

_Pero parece que MI suerte hoy se ve de lo mejor. ¡Ugh!¡Detente! ¿En qué estas pensando? ¡Contrólate por un minuto!_

"¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí esta noche? No creo poder conseguir otra llave hasta el lunes"

"Seguro, no te preocupes" Blaine sonrió, estaba tan feliz de pasar el fin de semana con su amigo, pero… no estaba seguro de poder controlarse por dos días.

"Muchas gracias, eres muy amable" Kurt sonrió haciendo que el chico de ojos almendra se derritiera

"Seguro, te dije que no te preocuparas. Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí nene" dijo el chico más alto con una sonrisa

Kurt se sonrojó al escuchar la última palabra. _¡Es tan jodidamente lindo! ¡Simplemente me lo quiero comer! _

"Umm… ¿Blaine?" dos ojos azules lo miraban "¿Te importaría si tomo una ducha? Tengo mucho, mucho, mucho, frío"

Blaine volvió a despertar gracias a la voz del otro chico. Simplemente no podía concentrarse con los pezones del soprano mostrándose a través de su camiseta blanca.

"Si, adelante. Vamos a sacarte esa ropa mojada" _Ugh, aquí viene otra vez, Blaine el pervertido, solamente pensando con su… ¡Ugh! ¡No puedo evitarlo! _Rápidamente buscó en sus cajones, tratando de no ver a Kurt ya que un sonrojo adornaba su cara, finalmente sacó un par de shorts grises y una sudadera. "Toma, usa esto"

"Gracias" Kurt casi había entrado al baño, cuando de pronto y antes de que Blaine pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que dijo…

"Hey, ¿Sabes qué? Deja tu uniforme aquí, así puedo colgarlo cerca del calentador para que se seque" mientras lo decía le mostró a Kurt su mejor cara de , OBVIAMENTE era una trampa, pero el lado pervertido de Blaine ya había tomado control sobre su mente y cuerpo.

"Buena idea. Gracias a Dios estaba usando mi uniforme y no uno de mis Marc Jacobs… ¡O peor aún! ¡Alguna de mis prendas de la última colección de Alexander Mc Queen!" Dijo el menor mientras se quitaba los calcetines y los zapatos.

"Si…sí, eso sería terrible" lo molestó Blaine sentado en su cama con una sonrisa.

"Hey, sé que no aprecias la moda tanto como yo lo hago, pero eso señor ¡Hubiera sido una tragedia!" Kurt sonrió mientras se quitaba su saco y lo extendía sobre la silla del escritorio

"Sí, tienes razón" _Esto es malo…muy malo_

"¡No sólo me des la razón!... no… pensándolo bien mejor si hazlo" el pequeño soprano comenzó a reír mientras desabotonaba su camisa dándole la espalda a Blaine, mostrándole su blanca y tersa piel al remover esa pieza de ropa.

Blaine por su lado estaba experimentando ciertas…emm…dificultades…trataba de conservar la calma mientras Kurt se sacaba el cinturón y lo ponía en un montón con el resto de sus cosas.

"Es muy raro que comenzara a llover de pronto ¿No lo crees? " el chico castaño seguía hablando mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones "Es decir ¡Es invierno después de todo! ¿Por qué la lluvia? ¡La nieve es más bonita!"

A Blaine por su lado, no le podría importar menos la lluvia, o la nieve o el estúpido clima, tuvo que cubrir su boca para acallar el gemido que salió de sus labios cuando Kurt se quitó sus pantalones. Su vista era espectacular, podría ver sus largas piernas y su pequeño y firme trasero. Se deleitó mientras que sus "problemas" aumentaron adentro de sus pantalones. De pronto Kurt volteó a verlo; el rápidamente cruzó sus piernas para encubrir su erección.

"Saldré en un minuto" dijo el menor mientras entraba al baño

_Lo deseo taaaaaaaanto. Lo necesito ahora mismo. ¡Está bien, dejaré que se lave y cuando termine lo voy a atar a la cama y lo violaré hasta que se desmaye! _Pensó el mayor mientras se lamía los labios al darse cuenta que el otro chico había dejado la puerta ligeramente abierta. Observó como los mojados calzoncillos aterrizaron en el cuarto de baño.

_¡Vamos Blaine! ¡Sé hombre! ¡Has estado enamorado de este chico demasiado tiempo! ¡Entra y DEMUESTRALE como te sientes!... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! _¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡No se iba a acercar a ese baño y menos entrar! ¡No lo haría!

"¡Ahh!.. Mmm... ¡Sí!" una voz familiar venía del baño

_¿Qué era eso? No… ¡Imposible! _¿O lo era?

Blaine caminó inconscientemente hacia la puerta tratando de escuchar una vez más

"¡Ahh!...¡Se siente taaan bien!" el pequeño soprano gemía de placer

_¡Okay! ¡Suficiente! ¡Hora de tomar el control! _Entró al baño quitándose los zapatos y calcetines, tirando sus pantalones, camiseta y ropa interior lejos en la alfombra de su cuarto. Cuando se encontró en el baño pudo sentir el vapor de la regadera, y de pronto…ahí estaba él.

Kurt no se estaba masturbando como pensó primero ¡Se lavaba el cabello! … Aunque lucía hermoso parado ahí mojándose, cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua y con la espuma corriendo por su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo Blaine entró a la regadera, algo sobre el otro chico…tenía una energía misteriosa que lo atraía hacia él.

"Blaine… ¿Qué dem…?" Comenzó a decir el menor mirando a su amigo y mentor parado tras de si mojándose con el agua de la ducha.

"Sonaba como si te estuvieras divirtiendo, así que decidí acompañarte" el sonreía, pero su mirada… era la de un depredador acechando a su presa… y se centraba…sólo en Kurt.

" Pero..pero.." el menor estaba en shock, se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras miraba a la pared del baño, demasiado avergonzado para mirar la cara de su mentor. "Bueno…emm…ya estaba terminando así que mejor me voy…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus labios fueron capturados en un tierno beso por Blaine. El soprano sonrió mientras jadeaba por aire; sin tardar los labios del mayor volvían a presionar los suyos, mientras que su lengua buscaba entrada. Kurt abrió su boca sintiéndose en el cielo mientras Blaine exploraba cada rincón e incitaba a que su propia lengua se uniera al juego; pronto se apartaron jadeando por oxígeno.

Los dos chicos se miraron en complicidad. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad, los dedos de Kurt se enredaban en los rizos oscuros como siempre deseó. Blaine reclamó entonces, su cuello mordiéndolo hasta dejar marcas, bajando lentamente por él.

"¡Auch! ¡Cuidado Edward Cullen! ¡Espero que no trates de beber mi sangre o algo!" Kurt rió por lo bajo

El mayor rió mientras jugaba con los pezones del otro chico "Son rosas… ¡Justo como los imaginé!" dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt se sonrojó hasta las orejas al enterarse que el otro chico imaginaba el color de sus pezones cuanto se encontraba solo.

"¡Ah! ¡Blaine!...Mmm… ¡Por favor!" Suspiró mientras sentía como dos grandes manos lo torturaban, volviéndolo loco. Blaine continuó mordiendo y lamiendo esos pequeños botones rosas. Se arrodillo mientras continuaba lamiendo camino abajo hasta alcanzó el pequeño ombligo de su amado. Tenía el miembro de Kurt a solo unos centímetros de él

"Mmm... hermoso y rosa también" susurró con una sonrisa en rostro

"¡No! ¡Por favor Blaine! ¡Es vergonzoso!", Kurt trataba de cubrir su creciente erección pero era inútil, el chico más alto se encontraba de pie justo frente a él.

"Nene, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Yo también estoy así. ¿Lo ves?" Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía en su propio miembro. "Esto es lo que me haces hermoso" Blaine guiñó su ojo mientras cerraba la regadera y rápidamente secó el cabello de Kurt , dejó la toalla y lo levantó en brazos saliendo del baño.

"Aquí es mucho mejor. ¿No lo crees?" Colocó a Kurt suavemente en la cama, se mantuvo de pie mientras contemplaba toda la imagen, ahí estaba, el choco de sus sueños, con sus adorables mejillas rojas, el cabello mojado e inusualmente desordenado, los pezones rosas y torturados, su abdomen plano, sus piernas largas, todo en el le parecía hermoso y sexy. "Qué lindo niñito" sonrió

La cabeza de Kurt por otro lado, daba vueltas. Miró a Blaine con sus desordenados rizos oscuros, su cara masculina, sus sexy y bien trabajados brazos, su espalda ancha, su…gran..erección…¡Oh Dios! ¡Él era todo lo que deseaba! Se había enamorado de el desde la primera vez que hablaron y el también quería esto… ahora.

"Qué lindo y hermoso niño" Blaine volvió a besarlo suavemente para luego devorar su cuello de nuevo.

"Mmm… ¡Ah!", gimió suavemente al sentir las manos del mayor en su miembro

"Que sonidos tan pecaminosos" sonrió el otro mientras continuó masajeando el miembro de Kurt

"¡Blaine! ¡Por favor! …. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Ah!" su cabeza daba vueltas haciendo que su espalda se arqueara sintiendo corrientes eléctricas atravesando su cuerpo.

Blaine rápidamente reemplazó sus manos con su boca, haciendo que el pequeño soprano viera estrellas

"¡Oh Dios Mío!" sus manos recorrieron los oscuros rizos de Blaine "¡Sí! ¡Ah!"

El chico del cabello oscuro continuó lamiendo su erección, succionándola como si se tratara de un dulce mientras que recorría las piernas del menor con sus manos.

"¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! ¡Para! ¡Voy a…! ¡Ahhh!", dijo Kurt demasiado tarde mientras se venía dentro de la boca de Blaine, quien tragó el blanco liquido parándose. "¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Enserio no quería hacerlo!" dijo mientras cubría su cara con sus manos tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Blaine sonrió al tiempo que lo besaba en los labios "No te preocupes bebé, sabes absolutamente delicioso. De hecho, quiero más " se lamió los labios sentándose en la cama.

"Blaine…yo…" Kurt también tomó asiento, perdiéndose en los ojos avellana que tanto amaba

"No te preocupes, yo entiendo si esto va demasiado rápido para ti, no te preocupes Kurt" Blaine estaba listo para llegar hasta el final, pero, por caliente que estuviera (¡Y créanlo el chico no aguantaba más!) a él le importaba demasiado Kurt para terminar esto sin que él se sintiera cómodo.

"Nunca haría nada para lastimarte", lentamente abrazó al otro chico y lo colocó un beso gentilmente en sus labios, acariciando su cabello, captando su aroma complacido

"No, no es eso…Blaine", el pequeño soprano lo miró con decisión, tomando sus manos "Soy virgen, así que… ¿Ten cuidado, vale?" volvió a recostarse en la cama.

El mayor se quedó en shock y se inclinó lentamente para besarlo de nuevo.

"Gracias Kurt. Siempre te atesoraré… siempre" Volvió a besarlo mientras rompía un condón para colocárselo.

Haciendo esto pudo notar como las piernas de su amado se encontraban cerradas casi herméticamente "Kurt, cariño, abre tus piernas para mi" dijo sonriendo

"No puedo, es vergonzoso"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué te avergüenza?"

"Estoy desnudo" dijo el chico ojiazul tapándose la cara

"Demasiado tarde lindura. Me temo que ya he observado cada pulgada de tu delicioso cuerpo. Y lo encontré absolutamente hermoso" dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Kurt se volviera para verlo "Ahora, se un buen niño y abre tus piernas"

Obedeciendo, Kurt abrió sus piernas lentamente mientras que el otro chico colocaba una de ellas por encima de sus hombros al momento que tomaba un poco de lubricante. Lentamente recorrió la entrada posterior del chico y suavemente introdujo un dedo dentro de él.

"¡Ah…Blaine!" el pequeño brincó por la sorpresa "Se siente extraño"

"Tranquilo, solo te estoy preparando para que no te duela luego ¿Está bien?", dijo al momento que comenzaba a mover su dedo, luego usó dos moviéndolos hasta que tuvo tres dedos moviéndose adentro de Kurt.

Cuando pensó que el chico estaba suficientemente preparado, lo besó apasionadamente y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Okay nene, ahora lo voy a meter. Así que quiero que respires hondo ¿Sí?"

Kurt inhaló al tiempo que Blaine entró en el. Su caliente y enorme miembro introduciéndose en su entrada.

"¡Auch! ¡Ah!" Kurt gemía de dolor

"¡Hey! ¡Mirame!" Dos ojos azules se toparon con una mirada de color avellana sobre el "¿Estás bien? ¿Duele mucho?"

"No, estoy bien, continúa" una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras sus manos se aferraban a las cobijas.

"Está bien, ya casi esta toda dentro nene, sólo continua respirando" Sus miradas se encontraron al momento que Blaine entró totalmente en el. "Kurt ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo…no te muevas" la verdad es que dolía un poco, pero en estos momentos Kurt se sentía completo, cómo si él y Blaine fueran uno sólo ahora. Estiró sus brazos, atrayendo a Blaine para besarlo. Su beso fue lento pero lleno de pasión, mordiendo y succionando su labio inferior. Esto fue la señal para el mayor, ahora podía moverse. Lentamente comenzó a sacar y meter su miembro dando pequeñas envestidas.

"¡Ahh..! ¡Ohhh Gaga! Hmm" Después de escuchar los hermosos gemidos provenientes de los labios del chico de sus sueños, Blaine perdió la razón. Haciendo las envestidas más largas y profundas, moviéndose con rapidez. Podía sentir como la estrechez de Kurt lo envolvía totalmente, aprisionándolo. Rápidamente deslizó su mano hasta juntarla con la del chico debajo de él.

"¡Oh…Dulce...! ¡Ahh! ¡AHÍ! Justo…Ahhh... ¡Sí!" Kurt gemía sin control, Blaine sonrió sabiendo que había tocado la próstata de su amado, brindándole el mayor de los placeres. Comenzó ahora a moverse dentro y fuera de él asegurándose de tocar ese punto exactamente una y otra vez , tan rápido y fuerte como podía…

"¡Oh Blaine! ¡SÍ! ¡Eres un dios! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ah!" apretó las sábanas y la mano de Blaine con fuerza, sintiendo la boca de éste devorando sus labios con pasión, el correspondía mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

"¡Ah! ¡Blaine…voy..a…ahhh…" de pronto, comenzó a sentir electricidad por todo su cuerpo, al punto en que podía ver fuegos artificiales

"Yo también… ¡Ahhhh! ¡AH! ¡KURT!" Blaine podía ver estrellas, pero decidió fijar su mirada en la linda y sexy cara del pequeño soprano.

Y justo así los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Blaine viniéndose dentro de Kurt al tiempo que él se derramaba en su vientre. El mayor se desplomó arriba de Kurt completamente exhausto, besando su nariz y mejillas repetidamente.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias" Repetía con cada beso, suspirando y acostándose a su lado.

"¿Blaine?"

"¿Sí cariño?"

"Lo que dijiste antes,…lo de atesorarme… ¿Era verdad?" preguntó Kurt sonrojándose nerviosamente

Blaine abrió sus ojos lanzando un suspiro "¿Acaso debería mostrarle una vez más Señor Hummel? Porque al parecer no entendió la primera vez" dijo mientras que volvía a posicionarse sobre Kurt y besaba su mano.

"Tu, Kurt Hummel, eres completamente mío ahora, Te amo. Y no sólo estoy diciendo esto. Me enamoré de ti desde el día en que te conocí. Y te he amado en secreto toooodo este tiempo"

"¡Oh Blaine! Siempre soñé con esto. Yo también te amo" Ambos chicos sonrieron abrazándose, mientras sus mirabas se encontraban, ambos completamente felices.

"Así que…Kurt… ¿Me soportarás a mí y a mi perversión para siempre y me harás el honor de ser el hombre de mi vida?" dijo Blaine con un toque dramático guiñándole el ojo, con una expresión divertida.

"¡Tonto!" Kurt le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Tomaré eso como un sí!" dijo Blaine besando a su ahora novio

"Tal vez debería ir y buscar una llave de repuesto ahora" dijo Kurt rompiendo la atmósfera romantica entre besos "No puedo pasarme todo el fin de semana desnudo ¿Verdad?"

"¿Por qué no? Creo que te ves muy bien así" Blaine lo abrazó fuertemente, apretándolo contra su pecho

"Me voy a congelar o seré violado si me quedo así" dijo juguetonamente

"Pero nene…está lloviendo afuera" Blaine puso su mejor cara de cachorro

"¡Tonto!" Kurt se dio la vuelta en la cama cubriéndose con las cobijas

"Yo también te amo" dijo Blaine quedando encima de él, besándolo de nuevo.

Notas: todo esto del título es por "Baby it´s cold outside" (Nene está frío afuera o hace frío afuera) pero yo lo reemplazé en la versión original que escribí en inglés como "Baby it´s wet outside" (Nene está mojado afuera)

Pero el título "Mojado afuera" me sonó medio raro así que lo cambié a Lloviendo afuera… ¿Tiene sentido? ¿Lo captaron? ¿Estoy aburriéndolos con mis explicaciones? Yo creo que sí. Para leer la versión original busquen "Wet Outside" que también es mío. Ya saben dejen comments y luego les traigo más historias BlainexKurt y si me dan jitomatazos o críticas sean buenos porque sino los Reyes Magos no les traerán nada eh?

TL


End file.
